Close Enough
by Those Who Can't Be Named
Summary: She was bound by a contract. She had to complete this mission. She made a promise to that man, and she was going to keep it. She was a mystery, and Sebastian can't determine whether or not to trust this demoness. SebastianxOC
1. That Demoness, Bothersome

_**Hello all, I kinda like this idea of a story, and it's sort of sad, but I don't know how other people may think of it but I truly hope you enjoy and review because I plan to work hard at this and I'd like to know how people like it :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler so i feel this isn't necassary but for those weirdos out there who sue others because it's some kind of legal high.. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER.**_

This is a tragedy, by definition. But, isn't one's life filled with tragedy? People die every day and every day many people's families mourn their death. Some times people die without a sound, like they never even existed, but some people die leaving behind a whole world and way of life that depended on them. Some people die a noble death, while others die unjustly. Some deserve to die, and others don't. In this tale, it's a mixture of all these scenarios. This is a tale of revenge, a tale of heartbreak, and a tale of death.

But... isn't that just life?

('^')

It was an average day for Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. They were out on some business in town, running errands and speaking to a fellow noble along the way. Sebastian followed his young master dutifully, such as any capable butler would. But something was off about today. Today, he sensed something different. He couldn't pinpoint it very well from this distance, since the object of discomfort was a couple dozen miles away. Usually he couldn't sense them from this far, which worried him.

The day continued on, and nothing unusual was happening other than the odd feeling. It was (hopefully) just a passing demon, and wouldn't bother them during its stay. Sebastian had gotten used to the sense and its movements, and began to block it out as they left the town and headed back to the manor. Ciel was happy to be away from all the people and couldn't wait to be at home, in his comfortable chair is his study. The social scene was not his thing and he had no intention of enduring it any longer than it was necassary.

As Sebastain stepped up to the driver's seat, the feeling he had heightened tenfold as he saw a girl crossing in front of the carriage. She had waist length black hair and piercing green eyes that stared right at him. The butler couldn't help but be confused by her presence. She had an odd look on her face that he couldn't really place. It was like she was sad, angered, and confused all at once. She sent him a slight nod and walked along in her black dress. Her gloved hands gripped the parasol tightly and she hurried her pace. Sebastian tried to follow her with his gaze before being interupted by his young master.

"What's taking so long? Let's get a move on!" He hissed out the window. Sebastian looked to Ciel, then back to where he last saw the girl but it was too late. She was no where to be seen. He shook his head and spurred the hoarses on. She was that presence he felt, which was odd. She was a female, and females' auras were almost never that large. He contemplated it further as the carriage was maneuvered in and out of the crowd and onto a dirt path.

They were on one of the deserted roads by now, leading to the large manor. Sebastian never lost the feeling of the demoness as they continued on and he knew she was following them. Sebastian's eyes were covered with something cold and black. A small snicker was heard as a warm breath blew against his ear. He merely continued with what he was doing, knowing that the road was straight for a couple miles and their was no reason to bother with this just yet. Her aura wasn't threatening, so he wasn't about to engage in a pointless fight.

"You're no fun." A feminine voice whispered as she sat down next to him. She was a petite woman, probably no more than five foot five. She had her hair tied up in a braid with a royal blue ribbon holding it together. She wasn't wearing a dress, but instead, tight black hunting pants with boots and a royal blue button down shirt that she had probably stolen from some man, considering it did not fit her at all, and black gloves that covered her hands from site.

"What is your business here?" He murmered back, never taking his eyes off the road. She had laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them, with a devilish smirk painted on her face. He didn't like her already. Her attitude sent of waves of indecency and immaturity along with an inflated ego. And it seemed she wouldn't be going any where any time soon, much to his dismay.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sebastian furrowed his brow, still looking ahead. "Your master is of no interest to me. I'm more interested in you." She clarified, though he sensed the small lack of truth in her statement. He relaxed only slighty, knowing he wouldn't have to fight this woman for the sake of his master. It's not that he had anything against hitting a woman (yet), but instead was not in the mood to fight a demon he sensed from so far away. The stronger the demon, the farther away you could sense them. It was rare to come across one with such a powerful aura and it was intoxicating, almost like a woman with too much perfume.

"I'm not available for mating." Was all Sebastian said to her reply. She pouted her lip like a child, wishing that she could mate as well. She hadn't even been thinking about it until he brought it up. But being a demoness made her have desires and now that she looked at him in his trench coat with his long black hair framing his handsome face and gorgeous brown-red eyes, she wondered if he could fulfill such desires.

"Not my original thoughts but, now that you've mentioned it... Any way, you're the only powerful demon within in my radar and I've taken interest." She lied again, only slightly. She began running her fingers along her lips in circles, a habit she had gotten into when she was younger. It calmed her down when she was nervous or simply amused her hands in situations in which she was bored. She let her thoughts wonder to less decent ones and smiled mischeviously. She wasn't the most decent of demons, but that was ok with her. She never took offense to labels. Maybe a night alone with this butler could be fun...

"I'm sorry, a fight doesn't seem like a very good idea at the moment. Leaving my master unattended could have some negative consequences." What he was really worried about was this demoness launching an large scale attack that could wipe out anything nearby and with his master's persistence, he would probably want to watch any fight going on between him and some other demon. He never liked having to worry about his master while fighting.

"Ah, a contract. Would you mind if I took a look?" He didn't have any time to react as she was straddling him from behind and pulling off the glove of his marked hand and holding it to her face before he had even blinked. He growled slightly and pulled his hand away, still keeping his eyes on the road. She rested her head on his shoulder, humming a slow and hypnotizing tune as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"I've already voiced the issue that I am unable to mate, correct?" Sebastian commented with a hiss. She was totally unaffected, singing her merry tune as they went along the road. Before long, the mansion was finally in view. Then on and on they went until they approached the manor. Sebastian pulled the carriage to a stop and turned his head to tell the girl that she should release him from her grip, only to see that she was already gone. He could still sense her aura, but it was much calmer than before. She was far away now, doing whatever she pleased probably.

That was fine by him.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into about a month and a half before he ever saw the demoness again. She came back with a look on her face that Sebastian knew all too well. He never thought her the one to wear such a look but in a strange way, it suited her. It was anger. Raw anger that looked like it was boiling over and flowing out of every pore in her body. She was in his room, pacing and trying to keep herself from transforming and breaking something. It made him wonder why she was here and how she even knew it was his room. No matter, he had to get her out. Young Master didn't like uninvited guests.

"Young miss, please-" He could only begin before he was cut off by her clasping a hand over his mouth in the blink of an eye. Sebastian wanted to slap her hand away but, demon or not, old or young, to interupt a woman or to upset her further when she is already very upset, is not a good idea so he kept his thoughts, opinion and actions to himself and remained silent as she began to talk.

"Don't play the role of some goddamn butler when I am here. You're a demon, act like it! And I need something to calm me down and you're it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes, trying to even the playing field but failing miserably. "Would you mind being my play toy for tonight? Though I figure men are all the same I'd still like to be some what of a lady and ask you."

"I am no one's play toy. Now release me, demoness." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, scowling at her the whole time through. How could it be that such a powerful demon could take the shape and form of this highstrung, emotional young woman? Such immature behavior served no other purpose than to disgust him. What was with her anger, any way? No human could ever piss a demon off to the level that this woman was at.

"I need something to take my anger out on since I can't take it out on my damn father." Ah, and the truth comes out. She was looking him in the eye, standing as straight as she could, snarling the whole way through. How unattractive.. Her eyes were a vibrant green, nothing like what a demon's normally would be when they are as pissed off as she was. Sebastian, only being a little frustrated already had a red, devilish tint to his eyes. Maybe there was just something about her that kept her demon instincts in tact.

"I'm not one for games. How about you run along and find yourself a new toy, or maybe something a little more sophisticated would be appropriate." He shot back, turning away from her and opening up his wardrobe and letting his little cat friends free. They scattered about and made themselves comfortable. One rested on the bed and the demoness sat next to it, stroking it lovingly, humming her tune again. Sebastian was distracted by the kitten in front of him who was purring uncontrolably at the attention the butler was giving it. He removed his jacket and his vest, hit undid his tie and untucked his shirt, before looking back to the demoness who was cuddling with her little white cat; a smile was sketched onto her face.

She hadn't said anything since the rude comment he had made to her, and for that he was grateful, but she still wouldn't leave. She continued laying there, staring off into space like she had all the time in the world because, let's face it, she does. As a demon without a contract she had nothing to do and probably spent her time roaming around in the different realms. Sebastian was in no position to do such due to his little deal with Ciel. She was the lucky one here, and she probably didn't even realize it.

Sebastian finished changing, and looked back to his bed, and found the the demoness was asleep. She had a protective arm around the white cat she had been giving all of her attention to, and she had her legs were brought up, putting her in the fetal position. Her face was peacful; childlike. Sebastian left her there, shaking his head. She was going to be a nuisance, and there was nothing he could do about it. If she was sleeping, then she couldn't bother him. He went and made preparations for tomorrow.


	2. That Demoness, Tired

**_Thank you all for your great reviews! Ciel will show up more and more often as time goes on but until then, here's the next chapter!_**

"Please, demoness, now is not the time." Sebastian hissed trying to pull away from the girl who had him pressed against the wall. She smiled against the warm skin of his neck. She had on hand on each of his wrists, pressed to the wall on either sides of his head.

"Heh, usually men would pool around my feet, but here you are, denying me." She whispered, biting into the sensative skin on his neck. He let out a sharp gasp of pain and even a little pleasure. Whether he liked her personality or not, his body was reacting to hers and it was diving him crazy. Ever since that night that she fell asleep in his bed, she hadn't really bothered him. She would hold a couple conversations with him, even help him out with some of the household chores that the clumsy servants had issues completing. Whenever they went to get Sebastian to fix it, she would do it herself. And Sebastian would come around to find that he was wasting his time.

This had been going on for about a week, and during their few conversations, he learned her name was Raven, she was about half his age but twice as strong, and was actually under contract but didn't go into detail. She lost her mother at a young age from a scuffle with a shinigami and her father roamed the human world. She didn't seem to like to talk much about her family. Whenever they came up in one of her rants she would immediately change the subject.

She was looking him in the eye now, smiling like she was having the time of her life. She brought her face up to his until their lips were nearly touching. She felt his heartbeat quicken and his warm breath on her lips. Whether or not his head wanted it, his body did and she was taking full advantage of it. She could have some serious fun with this demon in the position she was in but she hated being dominant. She would much rather be dominated. Something about him just made being in control more fun, though.

"Please, Raven, my young master will be displeased with my performance if I do not prepare his tea." That was all he could say while being pinned to a wall by an attractive demoness? How sad. She released him, raising her hands above her head innocently. She looked at him with a frown and a dropped her arms. Today's attire was pretty much the same as every other day. She wore hunting pants and an over sized button down shirt. Today's color was black, which suited her very well, though it still did nothing for the butler.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as he began walking down the hallway, figuring she would follow. When no answer came he turned around, only to see she had disappeared. He sighed and continued down the hall. There was something about her that grated on everyone of his nerves and there was something about the aura she gave off that kept him on edge, but at the same time, he had this strange attraction to her. It wasn't like he was falling for her or held any sort of real feelings towards her. Her strong aura was magnetic and that's all it was.

"Sebastian, what are you not telling me?" Ciel asked his suspicious looking butler. They had been working on a case and Sebastian seemed to know something, like he always did and Ciel was far from in the mood. He had been having trouble sleeping lately and was exhausted. Sebastian was going to tell him everything he knew and they were going to deal with the situation in a quick and efficient matter.

"Nothing, sir." Was his cocky reply. Oh how he hated this demon.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Tell me whatever I don't know." Sebastian's lip twitched, but he bowed none the less with his hand over his chest and smiled politely.

"Yes, my Lord. Maylene ruined the latest tea set, Bardroy lit the kitchen on fire and Finnian destroyed the garden." Ciel growled, as he knew the Butler didn't disobey his order. The earl didn't know about said incidents but, considering his staff, it was a normal day. Not in the mood, dismissed his butler, and went back to his work. Sebastian walked down the hall, heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner since he knew Bard was totally incapable of handling such. He walked into the kitched to see a familiar face, sleeping on the counter.

"Oh dear, she is asleep. Such an odd demoness." He muttered to himself, lifting her up and darting into his room, since it's where she usually hungout any way, and set her on the bed. Did she even worry about someone seeing her? He was the only one who knew she was a resident here and he wanted to keep it that way. If his master knew a demon had been staying here without him knowing, he wouldn't be happy. The servants may enjoy her company, since her maturity levels were on par with theirs, but that would only distract them from their work even more than they usually are.

Why did she sleep so much anyway? She was constantly falling asleep, like a tired human. To demons, sleep was a luxury and the fact that she did it all the time made him believe that she took things for granted. She probably took staying here for granted as well. Maybe one day he would kick her out (or attempt to) just to see how she would handle it. Maybe he could play a game or two with her; to humor her.

She twisted and turned in the bed until she opened her eyes and stared at the butler, a slight smile on her face. She patted the bed next to her, offering for him to come lay down with her but he shook his head no. She nodded and waved him off, knowing he probably had things to attend to. He walked off without a second thought, leaving her there to sleep by herself. She sat there, not really in the mood to sleep anymore. She thought about why she was still living here, knowing she was probably nothing but a nuissance to the poor butler that put up with her everyday.

He was the only person that didn't swoon, that didn't demand her attention. He was the only one that put up with her and actually talked to her. It had been a while since she could talk to anyone, and she missed it. She needed that. He felt nothing for her, and she was aware of that, but it didn't matter. For the time being, she was happy and content. She liked it here, and she wanted to stay here. She probably wasn't going to stay much longer, only until she completed her promise, and she knew the consequences of that.

Sebastian was tucking Ciel into bed, a small frown etched into his features. This didn't go unnoticed by Ciel, as Sebastian was never in such a fowl mood. What possibly could set his butler off? Maybe it was the servants? They were always screwing things up and succeeding in doing nothing more than pissing Sebastian off. But this anger was different, and as a child, Ciel was curious.

"What has you so upset?" Ciel finally questioned as Sebastian pulled the covers up over the small boy. He was so young, so innocent, so determined and it made Sebastian hungry. He was willing to wait it out though, and make a meal to remember. Sebastian shook his head and smiled a fake smile at his young master. It wasn't his job to complain to his master, and speaking of Raven was probably a bad idea at the moment. He highly doubted that his master would be pleased that he had been keeping a demoness in his basement.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my Lord. Please, the moon is high and you should be resting." Ciel nodding and curled up into a ball, making himself comfortable. Sebastian grabbed the only source of light in the room and walked out. He returned to his chambers, to find Raven with the white cat she had grown so attatched to. She was rubbing its tummy, giggling softly. He let a small smile creep onto his face before setting down the candles on his small desk he had pressed against his wall and began taking his clothing off. Clothing was a bother more often than not and Sebastian liked to sleep without them.

Raven didn't take her eyes off the cat, who just kept purring underneath her touch. She was so comfortable here, with this little creature that she so adored. She was trying to come up with a worthy name for this feline, but kept coming up short. She thought Ivory might fit her, but ivory wasn't as pure a white as the fur of this cat. She thought of other, simpler names but none of them seemed to fit just right. She felt the bed dip next to her, and looked to see Sebastian climbing under the covers, completely naked. She blushed and looked back to the cat, who had curled up into a ball onto her lap. Another hand joined hers as she stroked the little white fuzz ball.

"You're actually sleeping, tonight?" She asked, taking her hand off the cat to slip her gloves off and start undoing her shirt. She usually went through this routine without thinking of Sebastian seeing her, since her rarely visited his own room, but now she was a little embaressed since he was here. She found it odd that she can be so comfortable forcing herself onto him but now that she was alone with him in bed half naked, she was nervous and unsure of herself. She quickly did away with her shirt and gently placed her cat onto Sebastian's chest so that she may take her pants off as well.

When she finally finished the ceremony of undressing, she curled up under the blankets with a sigh. She looked up to find Sebastian laying on his side, with the cat between the two of them. She wondered why he was here tonight, unlike the other nights where he just found things to keep him busy. She loved sleeping, and continuously found herself wanting to sleep. She wondered why Sebastian wouldn't want to sleep as well, but didn't care. He was here tonight at least.

"Why tonight?" She asked.

"Why not tonight?" He shot back with a smirk. He had fun being a smartass, and it angered her. But it was still fun, battling with another demon in a way that wasn't totally serious or meaningful. She smirked at the demon lying across from her and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," she whispered into her pillow. She enjoyed the emptiness, the darkness where nothing disturbed you lest you let it. She liked being alone, in her own little world where nothing was expected of her as time passed. She enjoyed sleeping, and often envied humans for needing it. She wished she were human sometimes. They were physically inferior, and generally their mental capacity was smaller, but they had purposes in life. They had jobs, and lives worth living. They only had a certain amount of time to do a certain amount of things, while demons had all of eternity to reach one goal; mate.

Some, such as Sebastian, occupied their time with contracts, in which they work under humans. She had considered opening herself to such offers while she finished up this contract, but she decided against it. She never took orders well, unlike Sebastian who could take orders and follow them perfectly. He was perfect, and she wasn't. She was a woman, and she let emotions affect every single thing she did. She normally would have left a man alone by now because he wasn't needed for this operation, but she stuck with him because of her emotions. She stayed here because she was lonely, and deep down she was letting herself fall for someone she barely even knew, and he didn't feel anything back.

It was silly to fall for someone like she did. But, like every girl, she created unrealistic views of a situation and the unrealistic view here was that this demon would fall for her and that they could spend eternity together, and maybe even raise a fa-

No. She couldn't mate, so she won't even go there, she wasn't even going to think about it. She was just going to shake herself of the thoughts and go to sleep. She willed herself into the darkness. She felt it encase her in its cold embrace, its lonliness. She layed there, with a blank head, no thoughts or emotions. Even for just a little bit, she was going to forget. She wasn't going to let the world get her. Sleeping was her therapy, her medicine, and she was going to take advantage of it. She was going to abuse it. After all, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

_**I kinda liked this chapter. I don't know what you all thought of it so please, review. I will give you all cookies :) **_


	3. That Demoness, Discovered

She was looking at the manor with the biggest smile imaginable. Ciel's little fiance had her way with things and he was in for a big surpise when he got home. All she could do was snicker at the looks of things. It was all so pink and so girly that it just wasn't fair to the poor little Phantomhive boy. Of course, when she was younger, Raven loved things like this too. Even being a demon, she was still a little girl and at the time, she hated black.

But things change. She got older, and now she hated things like this and she knew she was never going to go back. She could stare at it all she wanted and tell herself she loved it and couldn't get enough of it but in reality it was like eating way too much cotton candy and feeling the urge to vomit all over it. This wasn't something she was proud of ever liking, but for a little girl like Elizabeth, it was perfect. To her, it was the best way to make any place look regardless of what other people thought about it.

"Hey, Miss!" She heard a shout from behind her and whipped around to see the little blond running down the stairs to greet her. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear._ It shouldn't have shocked Raven that by standing in the middle of the main hall, some one was bound to see her, but it did. She thought all of the servants were hiding in the east wing and Elizabeth was busy looking for them to make them 'cute'.

Elizabeth made it to the dark haired woman and smiled broadly. "Hello miss, you must be a new maid. I'm Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance!" She said it with such a high voice that Raven almost plugged her ears but instead plastered on a huge smile and bowed to the young lady.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth it's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth looked her up and down, ananlyzing her outfit.

"A lady shouldn't be dressed like that!" She exclaimed with horror. Raven glanced down at her outfit and sighed. It was a male's outfit, so no, a lady shouldn't be wearing it but it was comfortable...

"I'm sorry miss, I train the horses out back so I have to dress appropriately." She said, her smile still in check. She hadn't smiled this pleasantly in a while and, to be honest, it was hurting her cheeks. She wracked her brain for an excuse, a way to get out of this. So what if Elizabeth saw some random lady? Who would give a damn? Not Ciel. Sebastian might be angry though, and she would have to get out of here before he had a chance to come home.

"Well then, I shall dress you in the cutest outfit ever!"Then she heard it, the faint sound of people speaking, walking towards the door. She heard the authoritative voice of Ciel and the smooth voice of Sebastian. She was running out of time...

"Lady Elizabeth, I still have to tend to the horses." She urged. She couldn't afford to be humoring the young miss right now. She needed to get out of here..

_Creeek_

Now it's over. Sebastian opened the door for his young master, saying something about tea until he saw the look his master was giving his home. Sebastian turned, and was totally floored by what he saw. This wasn't good, this wasn't good, this wasn't good.. Raven smiled at the butler apologetically, but he only got a glimpse of it before he was tackled by the other servants. Oh dear, she really did a number on them. Poor Finny was in a rabbit's costume and Bard had a bonnet and bib on. Maylene got away with just a hug. Sly girl...

"E-Elizabeth? What a suprise!" Ciel exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. She seemed like the type to be totally oblivious to any distate or negative thoughts towards her actions, so she didn't notice the lack of sincerety. It was almost respectable in a way, how she could smile at pretty much everything and see the good in it all. She wasn't stupid though, and knew enough to know that there was evil, and that sometimes you can't cover it up and make it 'adorable.' She was interesting, innocent but not naive.

"I wanted to come and see you! And call me Lizzy!" She said with so much glee it almost literally made Raven sick. But she was still smiling none the less. After all, if she just walked away now she wouldn't be allowed back in. She spared a glance at Sebastian, but was met with a harsh glare. Lizzy was going on about nonsense, and the servants were hiding in a corner. God help them...

"Sebastian, who is this woman?" Ciel shot Raven a look, like she was vermin, or some other lowly creature. She was screaming inside, but kept that smile. It made her remember how short some demons' patience were. Dammit, why did she get caught? She was so screwed now.. Sebastian shot her a glance that she understood as a signal to step closer, which she did with reluctance. Sebastian had his usual smile on, though it was much colder than before. It almost hurt her feelings.

Almost.

"This my Lord, is a maid I hired specially for the Phantomhive manor." He placed his hand underneath her shirt, causing her to twitch slightly. She knew no one else could see it due to the size of her shirt and the angle, but at the moment his gloved hand was pressed against the bare skin at the small of her back. "I believe she will be a very _special _asset to the house." He emphasized the word special very slightly. Just enough that the only people who would notice would be the people listening to him with interest. As he spoke he dug his hands into the skin of her back. She clenched her jaw, a smile still on her face even when he drew blood. He was pissed.

Ciel nodded, and went back to speaking to his lovely fiance. Raven shot Sebastian a look when he removed his hand from my back, but he just looked to Lady Elizabeth. She had called him, saying she brought him back a souvenier too. Well this should be interesting.

Raven had this look on her face, like she was totally and completely emotionless because she was already in trouble with him and if she wanted any hope of redemption she would either keep her mouth shut or pretend for the young lady in the room... But it was so hard to look at him with a straight face. Bless the self control of a demon. Lizzy had placed a _pink _bonnet onto the demons head. It was large, frilly, and had flowers on the right side. He merely bowed and thanked the young lady for such a generous gift.

Elizabeth dragged the poor earl into the ballroom which she had already redecorated with the enthusiasm of a five year old. What could you expect? She was only twelve. But still, there should be an age limit, and she was probably very close to said age. She ranted on and on again, with the biggest smile on her face. How could Ciel deny her whatever she wanted with that look she was wearing like she was? She was the happiest kid alive, who would want to ruin that? But even if Ciel wanted to stop her crazy plans for the night, he probably couldn't. She wanted a ball, so she was getting a ball.

Later that night, Sebastian was explaining the importance of agreeing to this dance with lady Elizabeth, Raven standing near the door, listening intently. Sebastian hadn't let her out of his sight since Elizabeth had found her, and something told her he wasn't going to any time soon. She wasn't out of the water yet. He had already explained the _real _reason Raven was here and Ciel was not very pleased, but he had other things to worry about.

While listening intently to the conversation, she noticed something. Ciel was avoiding the idea of dancing like it was the plague. Every time Sebastian said it, Ciel would talk about work. Why would it matter? He was nobility, he knew how to do it; he had to. If he were to deny a dance with other nobility, his reputation would be ruined, easily. Unless...

"No way," She mumbled, looking at the boy with disbelief. Sebastian shot her a look, hinting that her presence in this conversation was unwelcome, but still giving her a small nod, telling her that she was right. He turned back to the young lord.

"Young Master, I have no proof but... Is it true you have no dancing instruction?" Ciel turned his chair away from the butler. Sebastian sighed, spinning his young master around and shoving the cake in his face. "Young Master, dancing is often considered a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties and things of the like, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invetation from a customer's daughter in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter."

"I get it already. Call someone to home tutor me." Sebastian and Raven shook their heads. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch.

"There's no time. I'll have to tutor you." Ciel's face painted a picture of embarassment, fear, and shock. Even Raven knew that two men dancing was a rather odd site, and most likely uncomfortable, but Sebastian was far too tall for Ciel. She couldn't see how this was going to work, but she figured it would have to. She couldn't teach the boy. She new how to dance very well. By now it was as basic as walking (she lived far longer than he had and had far less obligations), but she didn't have the patience to teach even an adult with a fast learning curve. Sebastian was on his own with this one...

After a full song, Ciel had barely managed the basics, but he could do it well enough to dance with his mistress. Raven was forced into a maid's dress by the evil demon butler, and was beyond uncomfortable. She was used to high end dresses, not this servants clothing. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to make peace with it like the three servants that hadn't avoided Elizabeth's advances had to make peace with their own. Raven was now standing at the top of the staircase with Sebastian as his (and now her own) young master made his way down the steps, moving slowly.

Elizabeth practically jumped the young earl as she saw him coming down the stairs, exclaiming that he was 'adorable.' Raven scoffed inwardly. Adorable? Cats were adorable, puppies were adorable, humans were far from, no matter what you dressed them up in. Sparing a glance at Sebastian, she noticed he had a calm smile on his face. It was the smile he threw on to please the rest of the world. Raven followed his lead and plastered a smile of her own onto her face.

Lady Elizabeth all of a sudden became very serious and looked at Ciel with rage and contempt. "Where is the ring I got you?"

"W-what ring?" Ciel sputtered out, trying to figure out why the blonde seemed so upset with him all of a sudden. She still had that eerie look on her face as she explained.

"The ring I picked out for you. It matched perfectly with this western style, now where did it go?" Ciel's eyes went back to their usual gleam of indifference.

"This ring is fine." He snatched his hand from her own and went to staring at a random wall until his soon to be bride started crying a river's worth of tears. Ciel's eyes widened as he tried to explain but before he could finish, Lizzy snatched the ring right of his thumb and held it to the light.

"This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better too-"

"Give it back!" Raven and Sebastian stared at the boy in shock. Sebastian ragained his composure quicker she had and began subtly making his way down the steps with the cane, a knowing look on his face. Raven stayed in her position, watching it like it was a show and wondering how this might play out. She had been wondering how this boy handled situations, and now was the perfect time to find out.

"Why are you mad like that?" She sniffled. "I worked so hard... I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that? You're terrible. This ring... I HATE IT!" With those words the ring was thrown to the ground without a second thought. Raven resisted the urge to go save the precious ring, angered that this litte girl would do such a thing without a second thought. Didn't she think that he wanted to protect it for a reason?

Ciel was none too pleased either and brought his hand up to swing at the girl. Elizabeth cosed her eyes and threw her hands in front of her face in a sad attempt at self defense. Ciel almost got the hit in when Sebastian grabbed his wrist and gently placed the cane in his hand. Raven was shaking her head in disappointment. His father _never _would have raised a hand to a woman, regardless of how angry he was.

_Perhaps Vincent was right, this boy may have been too young. _

"Young master," His voice was a tad bit lower than usual. "You've forgotten your long awaited new cane." A smile graced his lips as the earl cooled down and looked at the ground. Sebastian stepped in front of him to look at the sobbing girl. "You have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master, it has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world."

"That sort of... important ring.." Lady Elazabeth wimpered. She watched as Ciel picked up the ring and its pieces and made his way towards the far wall. "Ciel, I..." She never got the chance to finish her sentence as the boy chucked the ring out the window. Raven's eyes flashed a deep red for a second before quickly returning to normal. She wouldn't loose her cool just yet, not until she heard this boy's reason.

"I don't care about that ring. It was just an old ring." Raven growled. _Then what was that show for? _"This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive.'" Raven nodded in approval. Sebastian and the servants, however, were a tad shocked by his performance. Ciel looked to his fiance with a sigh. "What's with that face? It's a terrible face, and you call yourself a lady. I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to dance, would I?"  
>Ciel smiled at her, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile as well.<p>

The earl pulled out a hankerchief and began wiping of the young lady's face. The band who had been waiting patiently began to play, and the started to dance. Raven made her way to the empty piano in the room and played along with the music while the black clad butler played his violin. It was a splendid night, seeing as everyone was having a good time. But all too soon, the children were tired and the servants as well. They retired for the night, and Raven layed in Sebastian's bed, knowing he probably wouldn't join her tonight like he never did. He had a mess to clean up.

She traced her fingers along her lips, as was habit, while she thought about the young earl. A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled her glove off with her teeth and stared at the back of her hand. Her nails were black, her her skin was almost white, and in the blackest of all blacks was a seal. Her seal. It was a pentagram in its basic shape, such as all seals are, but the ceter had her familie's crest in it, which was nothing more than a lion cradling what looked to be an orb or egg of some sort.

"The new head of the Phantomhive household, eh? Well Vincent, you have a fine son, indeed."

**_I couldn't think of a better way to introduce Raven to Ciel, but for the most part, this is the only scene that followed the anime or manga. At least, that's my plan at the moment. I just love Lizzy, and Ciel not knowing how to dance, so this held a special spot in my heart :)_**

**_Review my children, Review!_**

**_-Those Who Can't Be Named_**


	4. That Demoness, Secretive

It had been a week since Raven had been discovered and was serving as a maid. She was the only thing that really allowed Sebastian to leave the house for the day and come back without the fear of it being annhilated. Ciel found that he liked her company a large amount and often asked her for assistance rather than Sebastian. However, when it came to tutoring, the black clad butler had the young lord all to himself. Demon or not, patience was a virtue she did not posses. You either got it right off the bat, or she didn't bother teaching you.

Of course, she finished all of her jobs with ease and only really worked when she fixed the servants messes. She told them to come looking for her first if something were to go wrong so that they may be spared the wrath of the demon butler, but there were times where it couldn't be helped and Sebastian got there first. She tried to calm him down, or at the very least distract him. Since she had started working here she had became more acquainted with the demon, and had longer conversations about more interesting topics. She knew very little about him, only that he came from a large family and that both parents were alive.

She didn't ask about too much, but one thing tended to lead to another and different topics were brought up. It was an interesting relationship between them, since neither was scared to piss off the other. Some days she would leave for a while, claiming she had certain errands to attend to and the mansion would go back to complete bedlam. Sebastain could handle it all on his own, of course, but he was becoming more and more dependant on her and he didn't like it one bit. He was older, and more agile than she, so this should be no problem.

Today, Raven was preparing dinner when Sebastian walked in. She gave a lighthearted smile in his direction and bagan chopping the vegetables. She made quick work of them and saw Sebastian cooking the turkey. She made preperations for the salad and the soup, when she was caught off guard.

"Who is your contract with?" Sebastian asked. She stiffened, her body going rigid with discomfort. She glanced his way with a questioning look. He never asked her questions unless she started the conversation and didn't supply the correct amount of details. Though he could bare her presence and behavior far better than he could before, he still wasn't too fond of her. At least, she didn't think so. That weird attraction he felt for her was slightly intensified, and he started to realize he was holding her in a slightly higher esteem than a nuisance. But still, Raven found it odd that he was actually starting the conversation here and was asking about that of all things.

"A man." She commented with a harsh tone. She didn't want to talk about this and was hoping he would respect her boundries or at the very least not care enought to push the subject. But of course, whenever she wanted Sebastian _not _to do something, he did.

"Who is he?" He pressed on. "He must be a very leniant master to allow you to roam around and serve other mansions as you do." He wasn't looking at her while he was talking, so he did not notice how she let her hair fall into her face or how her grip on the utensils tightened. She was worried, not knowing how to avoid this. He really was not the person to tell about said contract.

"He is deceased." She whisped. Well that was interesting.

"You still have a purpose to serve?" He asked with interest. She didn't have to do this, and she knew it. But she wanted to. She was obligated to and she wasn't one to ignore obligations. She wasn't raised that way.

"It was not part of the contract, but he asked me to do it anyway. When I agreed, I was unaware of some consequences that I shall have to face. I'm not one to go back on my word, though." He nodded. He was a demon as well, and demons never lie. If she promised her master something, he could understand why she would want to keep such a promise regardless of the consequences.

"What consequences will you face?" He interogated further. Then she realized why he was asking. Ciel was probably very curious about his new maid, and since she had never mentioned anything to either of them, she could understand why he would be suspicious. He would find out in due time, without his butler's interogation. But she growled at the realization. Why was it that she had such terrible luck? Especially with 'devilishly' handsome men?

"Tell Ciel it is none of his concern." She growled as she made a move to leave the room. She finished her half of the work and should have this time to herself. But Sebastian would have none of it. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around, grabbing the other one. He held her there, a look of question in his eyes. She growled and asked for her freedom but was denied, as was expected.

"Ciel did order me to ask, I asked for my own reasons." He stated. She loosened her muscles and looked in the eye, giving him a stern look to check for lies. She found none, and smiled brightly at the butler.

"The consequences?" He nodded and she ripped her hands free. She had enough brute strength to best him, whether he liked it or not. She made it to the door with lightening speed, shot him one last smile, and retreated to the rooftop. He knew she was there, like she always was, but didn't feel the urge to bother her. He pushed a boundry, and he didn't want to push another.

That night, she was laying in his bed instead of her own. Ciel had givin her her own room to use when she had started working here. Sebastian came in, expecting her there. He had gotten better at sensing her exact location, as she got better at reading his aura. Both were becoming closer than they meant to, and they weren't even close. Demons were loyal, and when they felt any loyalty to someone, they stuck with them. She almost felt loyal to him, simply because she helped him out constantly and knew that without her, he would have trouble adjusting back to tending to everything on his own. He felt the same inkling of loyalty to her, because she was a good servant that served when asked to serve.

"My apologies. I did not realize it was a sensative topic." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. She shook her head and didn't even bother looking at him. She was sprawled out on his bed, facing the ceiling. Her white cat was seated on her stomach, looking at her with concern. Her tail was swaying back and forth fluedly as she sat upon the sad looking girl.

"You'll find out eventually." She whispered. She sat up and threw a book at him he caught it with ease, stopping it an inch from his nose. He looked back to the bed, only to see that she was gone. The white cat sat on the pillow, a hopeless look on its face. The book was a notebook of sorts. On the cover read, 'To Ciel Phantomhive', in beautiful gold letters. His brow furrowed. Opened the first page and read the small paragraph.

_I don't expect everyone who sees this message to abide by it, but the few that will, I would like to ask you not to read any further until my dear son, Ciel, has the chance to finish. I feel that this book is for his eyes only, to explain the confusion that came with my death. I want him to know all that happened, and why it happened that way. I want him to know I loved him, and that even in the abyss that I will fall into, I will remember his smiling face, and that this was all for him. Please honor a dead man's request._

_Vincent Phantomhive_

Sebastian closed the book. If he were to read through the book without his master seeing it first, he would surely be scolded. He had no doubt that this was Vincent Phantomhive's book, considering he had seen his handwriting many times before in the records Sebastian had to keep. He couldn't help but wonder how Raven could come across such a book. He works this place top to bottom every day. There is no crack that he had not already inspected, so how had she found it when he hadn't?

Other things concerned him, such as how Vincent knew he was going to die, and what was going to become of his son. If he knew all of this, did he also know of Sebastian himself? Did his wife know as well? This was an interesting twist in their little story indeed. This may even end it, which interested Sebastian greatly. He was wondering if those brutes were ever going to come for his young master, seeing as it had been two years since the occurence and still nothing.

With a sigh he placed the book on his desk and stripped down. After sleeping that one night with Raven, he decided he would make time to sleep every now and then.

It was a luxury he could afford at moments.

That next morning, Sebastian went throught the normal routines such as waking, dressing, and feeding Ciel. It was about miday before Sebastian handed his young lord the book. Ciel gave the butler a skeptical look before opening it to the first page of the book such as Sebastian had. He read the book with a wide eyed expression. To those who didn't know him, they would have thought he was pretty unemtional, but to those that did they knew he was flustered.

"Why didn't you show this to me sooner?" Ciel hissed at his butler. He was angry, not ever seeing something this crucial to their investigation.

"I had not found it until last night, sir." Ciel wasn't buying it, but he wasn't going to say anything. Right now he was too eager to get on with this book and see what his father knew. How could he let this happen? How could he allow himself and his wife to die without leaving their son with _something? _How could he let his son be captured like he had? What happened that caused all of this?

He waved the butler out and opened the book hastily. Screw his work, it wouldn't matter soon anyway. He flipped past the first page and the message on it. He read the heading of the next page with shock. It was odd, it was like he was trying to tell this story in chapters. Maybe he was trying to break it down?

**_A Contract._**

_My day started off like any other. Of course, I was woken up, offered my tea, my newspaper, and my breakfast. This was all handed to me by my made, Aurora. She told me the schedule for the day, a broad smile on her face. I knew deep down she hated being here, but just seeing her smiling face seemed to start my day off well. Though, I was growing rather bored of just sitting here. I wanted to play. So as she walked out, I threw the fork I had hidden in my sleave at the beautiful young maden, only to have her catch it behind her head._

_She turned around with her beautiful smile, her beautiful green eyes, and her beautiful face._

_"My Lord, now is not the time for games." And she walked out. I will never forget the way she looked at me that day because that was the day I was certain. That was the day I knew I was going to die._

**_Ultra short chapater I know... but i just wanted Sebastian to get the notebook which was really the whole point behind this._**

**_FYI, Raven and Sebaastian are barely friends but I get the vibe that he's a pretty soilitary demon and so is Raven, so with them getting even a little trusting of one another they are very on edge. Raven is a pretty spazzy demon and she runs off a lot. She has a lot of human characteristics because she likes humans a bit more than demons. _**

**_So no misunderstandings, Raven and Sebastian aren't in love er nothing. Their relationship is pretty sad and if she happened to walk away one day, neither would really be affected. The apology was just common courtesy on Sebastian's part. Note how he said it without much emotion behind it, just the basics of an apology._**

**_Review please :)_**

**_-Those Who Can't Be Named_**


	5. That Demoness, Different

_I knew that my death was innevitable no matter what. I knew what was going to happen before it did, but there was no way to stop it. No one else could know. No one else could know why I died except for my beautiful wife, and my dear son. My death was innevitable, but theirs was not. They needed to survive, for they were not past the point of saving. The were going to survive, I would make sure of it..._

Ciel had been reading all night. He was engrossed in this book that his father had written. The book began with him meeting his wife, and right now he was explaining how he planned to go ahead with his life as a husband and soon to be father. His mysterious maid came up quite often, saving the day like it was totally natural. She did many things with little help. Though she appeared often, there was little on this maid such as her surname, where she came from, or how long she had been around. This wasn't a small book, but the writing was small, which made every page take a good amount of time to finish. Ciel was only on about page forty-two and he had been reading for many hours.

Sebastian had urged his young master to sleep, but Ciel refused. Eventually though, Ciel entered the black abyss, book still in hands. Sebastian decided to let his young master sleep in, considering he really only got one or two hours of sleep. Besides, he was beginning to wonder where Raven had gone, seeing as she wasn't around yesterday or last night. She wondered too much for his liking, but he let it slide. She was here because she wanted to be, not because she was under a contract. She could walk away anytime she wanted and it wouldn't bother him one bit.

_Or would it?_

He scowled at his inner voice. You know that subconcious that thinks before you do and you can't help but wonder what it meant, when it really meant nothing? Yes, he hated such a voice. It made him feel human. He wasn't human, he was better than them. The predator was always superior to the prey. Always.

He felt Raven's presence, so she wasn't totally out of reach. The feeling grew stronger as he went off to the east, so he focussed all of his attention to that direction. Through the garden and out to the woods where he heard many different sounds. Birds, bears, rodents of all shapes and size as well as... giggling? He followed said noise as it slowly got louder and louder. It was her, he was close enough to know where she was exactly. He found himself in a clearing where flowers of all colors decorated the grass. The trees above cast eerie shadows, and in the middle of it all he saw Raven, with her little white cat.

She spun around, cat in arms. The cat was meowing playfully before jumping out of her arms and running around in circles around the demoness. But the demoness didn't look like a demoness today. She was wearing a white dress that resembled nightgowns but was instead tied around the waist. Her black hair was braided with white ribbons. Her pale skin gleamed in the sunlight, giving her a holy look.

She stopped for a second, he back to the demon. "She followed me. I didn't move very quickly, so it wasn't hard. I guess she sensed I wanted company." She spoke almost quietly. Her voice was weak, like she hadn't used it in days. The white feline nuzzled to the demoness' leg with a low purr.

"Is this where you've been?" He asked casually, like what he was seeing was a totally nomal site.

"I thought of a name for her. I shall call her moon." She turned to face the butler now, an innocent smile lacing her features. She truly was an odd demon to not be bothered by the fact that she was wearing white. He took a couple steps closer the demoness. What happened next he had not expected. She was always faster than him and it truly irked him. He was on his back, her knees were on either side of his waist. She made quick work of his tailcoat, tie, and vest. She untucked his shirt but stopped there. Her hands were on his chest, and she was still smiling.

"What is this about, Raven?" He made no attempt to get up, knowing she would just pin him back down. She looked at him sadly.

"I fear my little tale is nearing its end." She whispered as she leaned down and placed her lips against the shell of his ear. "You're too uptight. Ciel is sleeping in today? Rest here for a while." She just sat there for a second, not moving. She liked this position, feeling like it was a little more natural. It was like cuddling but more intamite. She didn't want to move. Sebastian didn't fight it either. This place was relaxing. It was like the medium between hell and heaven. The fiercness of hell and the rejection of the holy did not touch him here. This was where earth truly was.

Is this what humans felt like?

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together. It had been a while since he had been intamite with anyone, and what better time to do it than when a beautiful demoness was laying on top of him, offering? And in such a calm place..

She lifted her head to look the butler in the eye. He wasn't being a demon right now, or a butler, he was being a person. She smiled, happier than she had been in a while. She planted a soft kiss onto his lips, waiting for a reaction. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against her even more. He rolled over, placing her beneath him. He broke out of the kiss, smiling as he bit his glove with his teeth and pulled it off then removing the other in a similar fashion. She wasn't wearing gloves today, which pleased him. He leaned down to kiss her again.

She began working on his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He pulled on the white ribbon in her hair, letting all of the tresses fall loose. She was happy right now. She needed this. She needed the release he was prividing. But then, she stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked huskily, placing a kiss on her jaw, then bagan working her neck.

"I lied." She whispered.

"About?" He began working lower, gently kissing the skin that wasn't covered by the thin white dress. He wanted to tear it off of her.

"My dad is dead. He was never a demon. But he got a demon to turn me into one." She mumbled. He stopped his assault, curious as to what she was talking about.

"My father was dying when I was only fifteen. There were many men asking for my hand in marriage but my father kept telling them I wasn't ready. Every day the men would come with more agression, and everyday my father turned them away. My mother had died giving birth to me, and I was the only thing my father had left so he was protective. One day my father was out on an errand and the men came knocking. I shooed them all away. At least, I thought I had. One had snuck into the garden, and waited for me there.

"I was.. raped. I immediatly told my father who tried to tell the authorities, but they all went on to say the boy was too good a kid to do such a thing. My father let it go, I thought, until the day he died and I was greeted by the demon. I didn't even get to go to my father's funeral, seeing as I was abducted by said demon. The demon told me the terms of the contract, a smile on his face all the while. My father gave up his soul to have the demon kill the boy and change me so that I would be able to defend myself if necassary.

"The demon told me my father's soul was divine, seeing as it was devoted to one, singular thing; me. The devotion of a human apparently tastes delicious. He made it sound like it was such a good thing that my father did all of this for me but I was so upset. What was eternal life without my daddy? Some days I have flashbacks to when I was talking to the demon. I still get angry at my father everytime I think about it. I mean, did he even consider how I felt? According to the demon, that was all he was considering." She sighed.

Sebastian layed there, enjoying the story. She was a strong girl, regardless of what happened to her. Many years in solitude to think about why you were in the position you were in, it gave you different perspectives and times to forget. Maybe she was just over the rape, but she wasn't over her father. She was right. What was eternal life if you had no one to share it with? He was a pretty solitary demon, but that didn't mean he always wanted to be that way.

Maybe, when his ordeal with Ciel was over he could find someone. Maybe he could even settle down with Raven. There were too many maybes and he knew only time would make them definate. He kissed her lips softly.

"How long have you been holding that in?" He whispered.

"Since it happened."

"What if there was a way to forget it all, just for a little while?" His eyes glowed red with lust and seduction.

"Sebastian, if I was going to resist you, I do believe I wouldn't be in this postion." She mumbled with a teasing hint in her voice.

"Well then, shall we." He planted his lips against hers yet again.

_**Grahh, I'm not sure if this is even teen or not but it's only suggested... Besides, it's not like there are a lot of teens reading this that haven't thought wayyy worse thoughts about a certain black clad butler, so I think I'm good.. And sorry it's so hort I kinda fell off track of the original story line so this wasn't planned out.. we'll learn more about Vincent and his impending doom soon enough.**_

_**This wasn't meant to be a very long story, so yea it's probably moving a little fast. If I wanted to make it all long and novel like, I probably would have added in stuff like the many conversations her and Sebastian have, or how she interacts with Ciel and the servants, but I don't want that. Soooo, deal wit it :)**_

_**Also, has anyone figured who the maid is in Vincent's story? Or maybe what she is? Review if you do! Even if you don't please review I'd like to know how I'm doing.**_

_**-Those Who Can't Be Named**_


	6. That Demoness, Sad

After that day in the medow, Ciel was called in on a case and was forced by Sebastian to leave the book behind, which didn't go over well, but he let it be. Raven was in charge of the house, which wasn't that big of a deal when you gave the servants suitable jobs. She had found different ways to help prevent them from damaging the manor anymore than they did on a normal basis.

Raven was cleaning the upper levels of the house, but paused when she got to a certain room. There was a crest on the nob, marking the bedroom in which Ciel's parents once slept. Well, before it was burned to the ground. She opened it slowely and looked in at the room she had walked into the room she used to walk into everyday for years. She loved the look of the room. It was very cozy, and very easy to get comfortable in.

She missed the old way of life. That was the whole reason she stopped taking contracts. She never wanted to go through that situation again. She learned to care for Vincent. Then when Vincent married, it made her whole job so much harder. That woman was beautiful, strong willed, and had the most beautiful and heartfelt smiles... then when Ciel was born. She had to leave not long after that. Her job wasn't to kill the boy, and if the boy knew her, she would have some problems.

She looked around this room with a sad smile, remembering the night she burned it down.

_The flames imploding around her, the heat that burns any humans skin.. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? Sadly, she had no option. This is what she had to do. She heard Vincent's wife screaming, and knew she was gone. She went straight to Vincent's study and stood before him. He was smiling at her, even as the flames began to nip at his skin. He was almost gone anyway, with all of the smoke entering his lungs. _

_"Will Ciel be okay?" He rasped. She nodded, a small tear entering her eye. _

_"But I fear another crazy orginization is looking for him... Would you like me to help him?" Vincent shook his head._

_"No, please just, give him this.." She took the book from him and smiled. She watched as he slowely died without a sound. _

Tears attacked her eyes again and she scowled. The man that out her through that was gone, but now there is Sebastian and Ciel. Soon, she will be gone. Sebastian will kill her, as soon as Ciel finishes that book. So soon..

The next morning Ciel and Sebastian returned. Sebastian was pleased with the condition of the house, and Ciel was just glad to be back. Ciel went straight to his study and Sebastian went straight to Raven. She smiled happily, arms extended. She hugged him, though he had no idea how to respond. What was this? It was different than a serious embrace, but it wasn't totally empty either.

She sat there and held him until he figured out the simplicity of it. It kind of amused her, how he couldn't understand. He hugged back cautiously and smiled slightly to himself. Such an odd girl. He didn't know that she needed comforting, he just knew she wanted a hug, so he hugged her.

**_GAH, this was short and kinda sucked but Idk, i needed to update and hopefully things will start making more sense. _**


	7. That Demoness, Lonely

**Raven POV**

There were a lot of things I never said to my daddy before he died. There were a lot of things I never got to tell anyone, because i never knew them. There ara a lot of things I will never tell any one, because soon, I'm going to die. Very soon, everything I never said will be carried with me to the grave. So what's worth saying? And more importantly, who should I say it to? It's taken me a while to realize this, but I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate being alone...

(\/)

Sebastian didn't know what to think when he found Raven in his room. Finding her in his room wasn't the weird thing though. The weird thing is that she was... Crying? How was he supposed to deal with this? He never had to help someone who was crying, unless it was Ciel, but Ciel he knew how to deal with. Ciel more often than not just needed time to cry and then he was ready to go. What was he supposed to do with her?

She finally looked up at him, and on the inside he was sincerely hoping she would just leave. He didn't want her to see that though. Unfortunately for him, she can read his aura, and knew he was confused. She could also tell he didn't want her here. She wiped her face and stood up.

"Sorry, you were the wrong person to come to." She whispered. "I'm going to be out tonight. I'll be back soon probably." She started to walk to the door. He debated in his head what he should do. He was closer to her than he would like, but not close enough to sit there and comfort her, and she sure as hell didn't trust him enough to tell him everything. Maybe he could distract her?

As she walked by he gently grabbed her wrist. "Why did you come here?" She didn't respond right away, but he could tell that she was thinking.

"I don't know? I never had a friend before, so I don't really know whether or not what we have is freindship." He saw her shoulders shake harder. "I just know that I'm sick of being alone. I've done it for far too long. I want someone to go to, and I thought of you. But I'm starting to realize that you weren't the right person to come to. Sadly, you were the only option."

He didn't let go of her wrist, but he still didn't know what to do. What could he do? She noticed his indecisiveness and ripped her wrist free. "But I'll just go out tonight. I'll be back in time to prepare reakfast, so don't worry. I'm not running away." She walked out then, and he didn't stop her. She was in bad condition, and he didn't know how to fix it. He had things to tend to, and while he was planning on sleeping tonight, he decided to skip it. Now he needed something to distract him.

What was she doing to him?

True to her word, she was there the next morning preparing breakfast. He felt her enter the manor at about three in the morning, and felt her wonder around the house aimleslly. Everytime she got within 100 feet of him she would take the long way around to avoid him. Wherever she went that night it didn't seem to help her through whatever she was going through, but she put up a strong front when Sebestian, the servants or Ciel was around. Ciel was much farther through the book, but not quite at the end yet.

When making lunch, Raven felt two arms snake around her waste and she cut the vegetables. She didn't stop her actions. Then a pair of lips found where her neck met her shoulder. She stopped chopping the vegetables. She felt his hands creep lower, down her stomach to her woman-hood. She gasped slightly as he applied pressure, rubbing her through her dress.

"What are you-" He cut her off with a rough bite on her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. Everytime she tried to speak, his ministrations would become more rough, and she would lose the ability to speak. She found herself in a very vulnerable position, and she was beginning to discover that she didn't mind. He turned her around and pressed her against the counter with his body, making her whole body feel hot.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Feel better now?"

She moaned as he licked the shell of her ear and nipped her earlobe. She nodded her head, and he took that as an invitation to continue. He hooked his hands under her legs and brought them to his room, fast enough that no one would see. When they arrived her threw her onto the bed and wasted no time getting on top of her and making quick work of her dress.

She was feeling a lot better.

It was later that night, when Ciel finished the book, that Raven went to go see him. She opened the door to the study without knocking. He looked at her, and asked her what she was doing there. She smiled.

"I've never been good at this whole maid thing." She looked at the desk, her eyes focussing in on the book. "You finished."

He nodded.

"He gave that to me right before he died. He didn't think you'd go so far as to sell your soul to a demon. Like father like son I suppose." Ciel was shocked at her words, and could find any words of his own. "To be honest, if I had known that you would have, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight, but your father said that I should leave you to your own devices. He thought you would be able to escape on your own. You were a bright kid."

Ciel still couldn't speak.

"I left england for a while, and came back to find you, to make sure you were still alive. i knew you were, but I still felt obligated to check." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I was a bit late on the check-up. You had already hired Sebastian. Your father had some scores to settle, and unfortunately he couldn't do it alone."

It was true. When Vincent was young, he fell in love with a woman named Alice. It was an arranged marriage, of course, but he still loved her. He took her places and did amazing things for her. He would have died for her. He also had a close friend, whose name was Alexander. They grew up playing together, and were practically brothers.

One day, he heard his and Alice's parents were speaking of Alice and Alexander. It was then that he learned that Alice never loved him, and was instead in love with Alexander, and they were considering calling off the arranged marriage. This broke his heart, and nearly drove him crazy. That's when he called her.

He was a teenage boy in pain, and that's why Raven couldn't do it. Raven couldn't eat his soul. She had only taken the souls of those who were dying or going to die, and this was too hard to do. She had killed his fiance immediately, and hated herself for it. Why had she decided to take this job? Why did she let herself do that? Maybe if she hadn't she could have found someone to spend the rest of her eternal life with. She could have made friends, and been happy. Vincent wouldn't have died, and everything would have been better. Thankfully, she had not killed Alexander. She was conflicted, and so was she. She was born a human, and still had human thoughts and qualities. She had to question him, did he really want to kill his childhood friend?

Finally, Vincent said no. That's when He decided death was the best, but by then he had started to have a life. A life she helped him create. She screwed up, and she screwed up bad.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel finally managed. He thought through every page of that book, every letter, and continued to look at her. What did she know? How did she know? Then his mind began to piece it together. The green eyes, the black hair, the uncanny abilities. Of course, she was Aurora, the maid with no last name. "You," he hissed. She nodded.

"You served my father, helped create a successful life and then killed him?"

"That was the contract."

"You're heartless!"

"I'm a demon," she shot back. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Saying that hurt her more than it hurt him. She was a demon. She was an evil existence, and she was better off dead. She ruined everything for everyone. If only she hadn't come back. Maybe this boy would have been better off not know what had happened to his father and why he did it. But at least now he could get his revenge.

Ciel, who had brought himself to a standing position, sat back down and looked at her. He was too engulfed in his own feelings to even notice the tears that ran down her face. But he didn't care, even when he did notice. She killed his parents, left him to rot! She deserved to die.

"Sebastian!"

(\/)

**Raven's POV**

I still didn't get to say everything I wanted to say, but now it's too late. Maybe i should have told someone? Maybe I should have tried making a friend? No, dying alone is better. Dying without friends is soo much better. Then you know you aren't leaving anyone behind. When I met Sebastian, I was excited about making a friend. A friend would have been nice.

I didn't think taking that contract would get me killed. I didn't think Ciel would mourn his family so much. I think what he wanted at first was to live, when he called Sebastian. Then when he found out how short lived that would be, he thought of another purpose. He wanted revenge, and Sebastian wanted his soul. This boy was interesting indeed.

But Sebastian is a demon. He has no compassion. I let Vincent's soul go because I had grown attatched to him. Sebastian will do no such deed for Ciel. I almost wish Ciel had died there, but then he wouldn't have known why his father died. I wish I never knew why my dad died, or that his soul was taken by a demon.

I don't regret much, since there is no point in regretting anything. At one point, it was exactly what I wanted. I lived my entire life wothout any regrets, until I met Sebastian. He made me make a mistake. He made me make an error, and I was going to die regretting this.

He made me want a friend.

And because of that, I was going to die by the hand of "my friend."

But at one point, that was exactly what I wanted, wasn't it?

I sort of think he regrets it to. He opened up, even if only a fraction, which was really all I did too. I never told him why I was crying. We were solitary demons who had no trust for anyone until we met eachother. The trust wasn't all there, but it was enough to make me sad that he was the one that was going to kill me. And from the look in his eye, he was sad he had to kill me too, but in the end, it's just life.

**I almost feel like this is anticlimactic, but I finally finished it at least. I didn't know how to write out when Sebestian killed her, but I want it to be clear that he did. If you guys want an Epilogue just review and let me know? I know this is a super short story but it really wasn't intended to be long at all. **

**Thank you for reading! :) **

**-Those Who Can't Be Named**


End file.
